1. Field of the Invention and Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is directed to an information device for an electronic sewing machine. In particular, it is provided on a machine for allowing the carrying out of a plurality of different sewing patterns from instructions stored in a memory, of the type described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,323,023 and 4,335,667. The invention comprises on the one hand, a substrate carrying at least a first set of indications characteristic of at least a series amongst the sewing patterns of said plurality of sewing patterns, and on the other hand, a pivoting flap connected to the substrate and being capable of being folded back onto the substrate at two angular end positions. The flap will mask a different portion of the substrate at each of said end angular positions, the two faces of the flap carrying at least a second set of indications replacing alternatively, for the user, those carried by the portion of the substrate masked by the flap, in one or the other of its end positions. The invention further comprises a plurality of visual indicating elements, capable of being brought alternately into an active state and into a passive state of operation, each element being associated with a specific indication characteristic of a predetermined sewing pattern.